


𝔠𝔬𝔫𝔫𝔢𝔵𝔲𝔪 𝔢𝔰𝔱 𝔭𝔢𝔯 𝔦𝔫𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔪𝔬𝔯𝔱𝔲𝔬𝔰

by Stereklove11009



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beta Liam, Deaton - Freeform, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles Mates, Jealous Derek, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Protective Derek, Sad Liam, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Top Derek, liam dunbar - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklove11009/pseuds/Stereklove11009
Summary: Liam starts to see Alison after she dies so before he tells anyone the power in beacon hills is messing up in order to keep her there.(Just read it) 😊
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

after everything that happened to the pack they just decided to hang out at dereks loft for the day I mean it is the last day of summer. Liam almost died the same way Allison died and they have never told him about her and they were all pretty beat up. They still were healing it was slower than usual but it was just going to take longer. Soon tho everyone slowly started leaving. Derek and stiles went to there room and Scott took Liam home than his self and Issac. Lydia and Malia went to Lydia's house. 

By morning Liam was going to find out what everyone is hiding from him. He could tell they were not saying something. He gets to school because he can't miss his first day so he get into the building and soon starts to see Scott, Issac and Stiles walk in and he walks up to them. 

"Ok not to sound rude but what is going on I know you guys are hiding something and you guys need to tell me because I don't know what I did wrong for secrets to start being kept from me" 

Issac stood there itching his head just to say "well I'm not telling him" 

Scott breaks eye contact with Liam and looks at Stiles and he says "I will handle it ok he needs to know and you are obviously not going to tell him any time soon but that doesn't mean he can't know" 

Liam still is standing there the odd one out because he has no clue what there talking about. " Liam after lacrosse practice meet me in the locker room, we have to wait till everyone leaves tho" 

Liam nods and turns away with out a word. He started thinking about how Scott was feeling when they were talking. He could smell the sadness pouring off of him he has never smelled sadness like that from Scott. He just was going to wait till stiles told him.

Soon after lacrosse practice stiles came up to Liam. " hey liam, so you know how I told you I would tell you everything right after lasross practice.  
Well I lied" 

"Stiles if not now than when" I asked him being patient.

"When Scott is ready to tell you, I know I said I would but we were talking and as your alpha he should be the one to tell you. But the problem is he isn't so much ready for that yet" I was listening to his heartbeat the whole time and he was telling the truth so I trusted him. 

Soon it was just me alone in the locker room. Or at least I thought it was I herd the door open and I could smell they were getting closer a brown hair girl with fair skin walked right past me like she didn't see me. "Hey!" 

She stopped and looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "Who are you" I ask as we are just looking at each other. 

"You can see me?!" She made it seem like she was asking a question and really shocked at the same time.

"You can see me?" She asked this time.

"And why wouldn't I be able to see you" I asked as if her question was stupid.

"Because I am dead" she said.

And all that could come out of my mouth is "what"

"So what are you doing here and why did you save my life?" I asked trying to extend our conversation.

"About 1 year ago I died and I've been watching over the people I care about and you were in trouble so I helped you" she said relaxing a little.

"I don't even know you so why do you care about me" I'm so confused about what is happening but I'm just going with it for now.

"well I was there when Scott bit you, when the pack is together I'm always there to. And by the looks of it nobody has told you about me so, my name is Alison Argent I moved to beacon hills at the beginning of sophomore year. I didn't plan on making a lot of friends or be in relationships but than it all changed" she said explaining a little about herself with tears threatening to poor out of her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking. What changed?" She looked at me and took a deep breath.

" I fell in love, I met not just my best friends but my family. And the problem was after I fell in love with this boy we would do everything together and be around each other all the time. Because being in love for the first time felt beautiful, until my dad found out he was a werewolf and my family's entire history is hunting werewolves. So my father tried to kill him right in front of me. On multiple occasions might I add. And I also than found out he was a werewolf. So we didn't talk for a while until we both realized we needed each other. So we were secretly seeing each other everyday because my dad just couldn't stand the fact that we were together so things got complicated at times and we actually broke up for a good minute because of my family but than we went to go save stiles and I was killed by an oni and I died in his arms he tried taking my pain away but it didn't hurt because he was the one holding me in the end" at this point we were both crying a little and than it came to me. 

"Who, who is the werewolf you fell in love with?" I ask because she died saving stiles so she mush have been very close to everyone in the pack. 

"Scott, I was in love with Scott and I always will love him" I could not believe it. This is probably what he was going to tell me about but he didn't get to yet.

"So how come only I can see you" I ask trying to change the topic a little.

"Honestly I have no clue you're going to have to talk to deaton"

While that was happening Scott and stiles had bigger problems to deal with. A kid they used to know from like 4th grade just came back and started talking to them. "Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski I barely recognized you two"

Scott and Stiles looked at each other with little to no emotion in their faces. "Theo?" Scott said. 

"Yah I just moved back here. Looking for Scott actually funny that I ran into you"

Scott looked back up at him "why would you be looking for me?"

"I herd there was a powerful alpha in beacon hills and when I herd his name was Scott McCall I had to come back because I'm looking for a pack" 

And before Scott could respond Stiles is quick to open his mouth and say something that defines his character "We aren't taking auditions as of right now your going to have to wait until......... never how's that sound" 

Scott shoots a quick "shut up" glare to Stiles before looking back at Theo. 

Everything was silent until Theo added on "look you don't have to give me an answer now but I'm just telling you now" after that Theo walks away and drives off.

As Scott and Stiles start walking to their bike and Jeep Stiles is again the one to open his mouth and say "you aren't just going to let him in are you?" 

"I don't know Stiles ok I need time to think and we haven't seen him since 4th grade so we don't even know him but I would be lying if I said I don't want to help him. Because he's obviously an omega and that means he isn't very powerful so I'm going to talk to him soon but for now I'm just going to try and focus on the more important things as of right now"

"What makes you think we can even trust him" Stiles asks Scott almost directly after he was done talking 

"I'm not sure of much recently" Scott adds before starting his bike and heading home. 

Stiles gets home to see his dad isn't there probably working. When he gets in his room he throws his whole body in his bed face first. Before he herd his windows creak open he immediately shoots up out of fear. 

"Relax it's just me" 

"Oh my god Derek you have to stop doing that there is a front door for a reason"

Stiles walks over to Derek and wraps his arms around his neck reaching for a kiss until there lips connected the blissful feeling they have been craving all day. A few minutes later Derek pulls away keeping eye contact with Stiles.

"What's wrong" Derek asks Stiles since he meant to ask when he first got in there.

"Nothing is wrong why are you asking" 

"Because I know you just lied to me and I've been able to smell your frustration since I got in here" Derek adds sounding really annoyed.

Stiles lets out a really long sigh. "It's just Scott is literally so stupid sometimes I don't understand how he is alive" 

Derek let out a chuckle at that and kissed him again.

"Can you stay here tonight" Stiles continues to say in between kisses.

Derek answers back with a line of kisses down his jaw leading to his neck. 

"As much as I would love to continue this train of thought I have to go pick up a pizza and than go to bed because I have a history test in the morning"

Derek smiles "that means we have 20 minutes and you never last more than 10 but I guess you could say that's my fault"

"You wanna bet timer starts now"

Is one of the bets Stiles lost gladly.

About an hour after Liam and Alison met and talked Liam finally decided to get to Deatons and figure out what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out ;)

Pack meetings are usually filled with lots of arguments and long conversations from almost everyone. It's mainly because it's everything but a normal. For example normal packs have one alpha and the rest are betas. Where as the Hale/McCall pack have 2 normal betas, a werecoyote, a banshee, a human that was possessed by a thousand year old spirt, an alpha and a true alpha. 

That also means there was always a plan for what to do next. Stiles and Lydia were the most humane part of the pack so they had to be with someone else all the time. Of course Stiles used it for his advantage to be with Derek. And Lydia just hung around anywhere. Probably finding a dead body every now and then. But to say the least she never got bored. Stiles also never had a problem with keeping him self occupied. But in the Beginning of Stiles and Dereks relationship, Derek was unsure why he could not control him self around Stiles. Meaning when they were together Derek would feel like his body was forcing him to turn. Until he figured out Stiles was his mate. So after they had sexually connected it was much more relaxing and enjoyable. But they are connected in a more spiritual level also. So they could tell how they were feeling at like all times. They could also heal each other and when they were apart for an extended amount of time they would get deathly sick. So that's leads to the last part where Derek can find Stiles whenever he needs to or sometimes he will just find him self at his window but that can be interfered with if another supernatural being can mask a sent and if they were to do it to Stiles, Derek wouldn't be able to find him.

That is among the many things that had to come up with this pack meeting. Discussing each of there powers individually and together. In order to make sure what they had to go up against this new problem they have came into contact with. They are being hunted by even more human hunters. But they have guns, crossbows, and wolvesbane bullets and plenty other things that would kill them. 

So after the meeting everyone had there own lives to attend to. 

Liam was getting nervous while walking up to deatons door. He doesn't know why. When he walks in nobody is waiting witch is perfect. "Deaton" he calls with a small string of fear in his voice but soon he walks out from the back.

"Hello Liam what brings you here" 

"I need to talk to you and possibly you can help me because either I'm crazy or something crazy is happening" he says with no breaths in between and deaton even tho he is a human can sense the nervousness radiating off the teen.

"Ok come back here so we can talk" Deaton reply's trying to make the energy in the room less nervous.

They get in the back room and Deaton was the first to say something "you came here for a reason and obviously it scares you so if you need help I need you to use your words"

Liam took a deep breath calming his nerves a little. "I think I see a dead person" Liam says looking Deaton straight in the eyes.

Deaton looked at him for a minute before he proceeds to say "there are actually a few things that could be causing this so if you don't mind me asking a few questions we could figure it all out today" 

"What questions do you have" Liam asks

"Well for starters when did it you first notice you could see the person" 

"Well I kinda have been feeling it for a while like since I've turned into a werewolf but never fully knew until yesterday when I had a whole conversation with them" Liam states like he was letting weight off his shoulders.

"Have you ever met them before" 

Scott and Stiles have to figure out what they are going to do about Theo. Scott wants to help him because even tho he doesn't know him that much he knows how it feels to be without a pack. But Stiles is smart and doesn't want anything to do with him and probably wouldn't care if he went missing in the next few days.

So Scott and Stiles are just going to let things lay out for now until they run into him again. 

Lydia has to figure out what her visions have been about lately. She was getting more open with using her abilities and connected to them. But she just got this feeling of uneasiness, like a lot more than usual like she was comfortable with what was trying to contact her. But her mind was rejecting it for some reason like there is a wall between her and what is trying to reach out and speak to her. So she needs to start to go into a somewhat trance to open the part of her mind that is blocked off for some reason.

Derek is just sitting in his loft nice and quiet loft until his not so quiet uncle walks in talking his ear off about how he needs to talk to stiles about something.

"What are you even saying because I cant understand you and I'm not asking stiles anything for you, if you need to know something ask him"

Petert took a deep breath and put the normal annoyed face on. "I was walking in the woods and I saw Parrish and he was by the Nemeton but he was in his hell hound form he was just standing there. Than I saw like a ball of power like floating like power was being drawn out of Parrish and the Nemeton. The worst part is that big orb of power and was drawn out disappeared. Into thin air"

Derek stood up and walked out passing peter on his way. 

"Wait for me!" Peter shouts like a five year old kid.

They both get into Dereks car. "Why did you want me to talk to stiles about it because we are going to talk to deaton right now I don't know why you didn't start with him" 

Peter looks up at him. "Well I panicked, and stiles' dad works with parish so I figured stiles could go into the police station and talk to him but now that I think about it your idea works better" 

"I know" Derek says as he keeps his eyes on the road.

Deaton and Liam are still talking. And when Alisons name is mentioned Deaton freezes. 

"Please call Scott right now please I need Scott here because this isn't my story to tell have him get here like now please" 

Derek walks up to the door and can tell there is another werewolf here but can't make out the sent probably until he gets into the building.


End file.
